1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to valve devices and more particularly pertains to a new valve assembly for creating a seal between a valve stem and a valve housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of valve devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, valve devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,410; U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,899; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,387; U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,727; U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,967; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 287,268.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new valve assembly. The inventive device includes a valve housing having a first end wall, a second end, and a peripheral wall extending between the first and second ends walls such that a lumen is defined within the valve housing. Each of the first and second ends has an opening extending therethrough and into the lumen. The valve housing having a bend therein such that a first section and a second section are defined. The first section is orientated generally perpendicular to the second section. The first section abutting the first end wall. A valve is positioned in the valve housing and is adapted for selectively opening and closing the opening in the first end wall. The valve includes a valve stem is elongated and has a first end and a second end. The valve stem extends through the peripheral wall of the second section such that the first end extends toward the opening in the first end wall. A plate is located in the valve housing. The plate has a first surface and a second surface. The second surface is attached to the first end of the plate. A sleeve is positioned in the housing and extends over the stem. The sleeve has a first end securely attached to the peripheral wall and a second end attached to the second surface. The stem is extendable into the valve housing such that the stem urges the plate against the first end wall and closes the opening in the first end wall.
In these respects, the valve assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating a seal between a valve stem and a valve housing.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of valve devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new valve assembly construction wherein the same can be utilized for creating a seal between a valve stem and a valve housing.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new valve assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the valve devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new valve assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art valve devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a valve housing having a first end wall, a second end, and a peripheral wall extending between the first and second ends walls such that a lumen is defined within the valve housing. Each of the first and second ends has an opening extending therethrough and into the lumen. The valve housing having a bend therein such that a first section and a second section are defined. The first section is orientated generally perpendicular to the second section. The first section abutting the first end wall. A valve is positioned in the valve housing and is adapted for selectively opening and closing the opening in the first end wall. The valve includes a valve stem is elongated and has a first end and a second end. The valve stem extends through the peripheral wall of the second section such that the first end extends toward the opening in the first end wall. A plate is located in the valve housing. The plate has a first surface and a second surface. The second surface is attached to the first end of the plate. A sleeve is positioned in the housing and extends over the stem. The sleeve has a first end securely attached to the peripheral wall and a second end attached to the second surface. The stem is extendable into the valve housing such that the stem urges the plate against the first end wall and closes the opening in the first end wall.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new valve assembly apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the valve devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new valve assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art valve devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new valve assembly which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new valve assembly which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new valve assembly which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such valve assembly economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new valve assembly which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new valve assembly for creating a seal between a valve stem and a valve housing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new valve assembly which includes a valve housing having a first end wall, a second end, and a peripheral wall extending between the first and second ends walls such that a lumen is defined within the valve housing. Each of the first and second ends has an opening extending therethrough and into the lumen. The valve housing having a bend therein such that a first section and a second section are defined. The first section is orientated generally perpendicular to the second section. The first section abutting the first end wall. A valve is positioned in the valve housing and is adapted for selectively opening and closing the opening in the first end wall. The valve includes a valve stem is elongated and has a first end and a second end. The valve stem extends through the peripheral wall of the second section such that the first end extends toward the opening in the first end wall. A plate is located in the valve housing. The plate has a first surface and a second surface. The second surface is attached to the first end of the plate. A sleeve is positioned in the housing and extends over the stem. The sleeve has a first end securely attached to the peripheral wall and a second end attached to the second surface. The stem is extendable into the valve housing such that the stem urges the plate against the first end wall and closes the opening in the first end wall.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new valve assembly that is used as a conventional valve for controlling the flow of a liquid or a gas. The device uses a stem which itself is sealed within the valve housing such that the valve stem is isolated from the interior of the housing. Conventional valves have valve stems which have a seal between the valve and the peripheral wall. These seals may eventually fail and allow the escape of hazardous gases or liquids. Since the stem is positioned within a sleeve, the user has less concern that any liquids or gases will escape.